Hidden Feelings
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Sammy is really popular in school. What happens when Casey Acosta comes to the school and starts to like her but not her popularity status. What will she do for love? Be with Casey and lose her popularity, or ditch him and remain popular?
1. Prologue Kind of

**Prologue (Kind of)**

**Sammy is really popular in school. She's really pretty (the hottest girl at school, apparently) and everyone either loves her or scared of her. What happens when Casey Acosta comes to the school, in the same grade, and starts to like her but not her popularity status. What will she do for love? Be with Casey and lose her popularity, or ditch him and remain popular?**

**Like the summary? Yeah, I thought so. Here's a make up story, until I find my notebook. Review.**

**Sammy's POV**

"Oh my gosh! Sammy look at those cankles." My best friend, Marissa, snickered as a girl with fat ankles walked past. When she was close enough, my other friend, Holly, tripped her.

We all laughed. We being Marissa, Heather, Dot, Holly, and I. We were like queen bees. You messed with us, and it isn't pretty.

The girl's face turned a bright red, and she grabbed her stuff that had fallen during her fall.

"Watch where your going, Cankles." I snapped at her when she got up. She turned away and darted down the hallway.

"Guys, come on. We are going to be late," I said walking away. I call the shots around the school. My group quickly followed. We strutted to homeroom, in a tight five girl line formation. Everyone moved out of the way when they saw us creating a giant path like a parting sea.

Being Queen Bee sure had it's perks.

We went into our homeroom, which we all shared. I scoped out the room. Everyone had their seats and the teacher wasn't in yet. Time to have some fun. Fourth week of freshman year and everyone was scared of us.

I cleared my throat, and everyone immediately sat up. Me, being in the middle, in a pose, waved my hand. Everyone went to the back of the room. We grabbed our seats, exactly in the middle of the classroom, me being in the middle again. Heather and Marissa on my left, while Dot and Holly were on my right.

I waved my hand again, and everyone found seats. Trust me this was _not _an every day thing. I was usually nicer, but I was moody today. I felt like shit. Thank you mother nature.

Our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Ambler, walked in just then. "ood morning class." She said brightly.

"Good morning," the five of us chirped. The others quickly followed. I smirked.

"So attendance, pledge and then announcements." She said. I was dying to just leave the classroom but Mrs. Ambler was my favorite teacher, I couldn't do that to her. I sighed heavily. I wanted out.

After she took attendance, sang the pledge, and read announcements, I nodded at Heather and Marissa. Holly and Dot would catch on soon.

"Mrs. Ambler?" I raised my hand politely.

"Yes Sammy?" She smiled kindly at me.

"I have really bad cramps, can I please step out for a minute?"

Mrs. Ambler looked concern, but said alright.

"Can Marissa come with me? I'll feel better if she was with me."

Mrs. Ambler nodded.

"By the way, Heather do you have a pad I can borrow? I forgot mine at home."

"Sure," She said to me. "Mrs. Ambler, can I get a pad out of my locker for Sammy?"

"Mrs. Ambler, if Sammy is upset, I feel very strongly that Holly and I should be allowed to go with her. Her and bad cramps have a very bad history." Dot spoke up.

"Might as well," She agreed. We five stood up and sauntered out of the room.

"Thank God," Marissa let out a relieved sigh and flipped her hair. "What are we going to do?" She asked me.

"Skip." I said simply. "Mrs. Ambler will cover for us."

Did I mention she was my aunt, and the nurse was her cousin? I have very good connections at this school.

"What's the story?" Dot asked.

"Bad cramps caused me to feel lightheaded. And then nurse let us go home."

"Good enough." Everyone agreed.

I felt a grin make it's way on my face. Life was good.

**A/N: Was Sammy too mean? Or devious? Review. Tell me what you think. Casey will be in the next chapter. Maybe in his POV? His or Sammy's? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: For the record, this is totally new. Sammy, popular? And in the same sentence? And Sammy, mean? Those three words should **_**never **_**be in the same sentence or sentences.**

**Casey's POV**

"Mom!" I called from the back of the truck.

"What?" She called back.

"What do I do with the rest of stuff?" I asked looking around. There were a few heavy boxes. Filing cabinets, a big table, the flat screen t.v. etc. You know, things I couldn't carry.

"Let your father and the movers move the rest of the stuff." She said coming to the back of the truck as well.

"Alright." I said. I was exhausted.

I leaned against the truck and took off my gloves. I looked around, and noticed five girls coming down the sidewalk near a school. Were they ditching?

One looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back so I wouldn't look rude. The girl turned towards the one in the middle and whispered to her. Then all the girls turned towards me and smiled. The one in the middle waved at me. I waved back and then the girls surrounding the middle one huddled around her squealing.

After about five minutes, the huddle broke and one of the girls pushed the middle one towards me. She turned back and glared at them before walking over to me on her own.

"I'm guessing you just moved here?" She said motioning to the truck.

"Yeah." I said.

"My name is Sammy." She said extending her hand.

"Casey." I said shaking it.

She waved the others over and they practically killed each other trying to get here first.

"Guys, this Casey," She paused and smiled at me. Then continued, "Casey this is Holly, (the girl who pushed Sammy over here), Dot (the one who started the squealing), Heather, and my best friend, Marissa (the one who smiled at me)." Sammy said breathlessly.

"Nice to meet you all." I nodded at them.

The four broke into giggles and Sammy shook her head at them.

I walked over to her and whispered, "What's wrong with them?"

She smiled and whispered back, "They like you." And then she winked at me.

I grinned at her and just kind of stared into her eyes. Hey, I'm whipped, I'm not afraid to admit. Sammy was really pretty.

Someone coughed behind me and I turned away, breaking my gaze.

"Sammy. My house remember?" Heather said. Sammy quickly nodded and turned to me.

"Nice meeting you." She smiled at me.

"You too." I smiled back, and then they walked away. Dot and Marissa harrassing Sammy all the way.

I sighed and went in the house for some lemonade.

**A/N: Short. Sorry. And please more reviews. I still havent found my notebook. All of my chapters for my other stories were written in there. :o I HAVE to find it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Casey's POV**

Finally we were done moving. Four hours of torture that started at like six in the morning. All I wanted was a long nap. But no, my life isn't that easy.

My mom wanted to enroll me in school. She's really big on school. She wouldn't let me miss a day when I had the stomache bug. The principal was not happy when I gave it to like fifteen-seventeen other people.

Anyway, so I was walking down to the school. I was maybe halfway there when those girls came out of a store. Sammy and them others. **(A/N: No typo, them others are there on purpose.)**

Heather saw me and waved. I waved back and then Dot saw me so she waved me over. I know, lots of waving.

Okay seriously, are they ditching? Why aren't they in school? They obviously know they're late, I mean it's like ten.

I walked over to the girls and before they could say anything I blurted out, "Why aren't you guys in school?"

The girls turned to Sammy like, Busted! but she just shrugged, "I had cramps."

I wrinkled my nose, "Forget I asked." Sammy smirked while the others giggled.

"Where are you headed?" Marissa asked me.

"The high school. I have to go enroll." I explained.

"We'll come with you. We were just headed back there." Sammy offered.

The girls stared at her wide eyed.

"Okay. Sure. Thanks." I smiled at her.

Sammy smiled back and said, "Your welcome." Then she started walking away and me and the girls followed her. Geez, thanks for the warning.

We were silent for a while until Sammy asked, "What are you?"

I was like, "What?"

Sammy snickered, "In high school?"

"Oh," Yeah dumbass. "I'm a Sophomore."

"Cool," Holly piped up. She hasn't talked this whole time.

"Yeah. Way cool." Heather agreed.

"We are too." Dot told me.

"Cool," I agreed with them.

We stopped in front of a big building. There was a banner across the front that said, 'Santa Martina High. Home of the Woodchucks!' I stared at it.

"Woodchucks?" I asked dumly.

The girls snickered while Sammy explained, "It could've been worst. Our middle school was home of the bullfrogs."

I laughed too and then we all headed up the stairs. But Sammy stopped at the front entrance, and so did the other girls. Did I miss something here? They all looked at each other as if it was some secret code.

"Casey?" Sammy said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"No matter what, when we get in there, don't turn around. Okay?"

"Um, okay..." I trailed off.

"You guys ready?" Sammy asked the others.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Okay, Casey stand besides me. Marissa on my other side. Heather, Dot and Holly you guys got the back." She said. Everyone went to their places and so did I.

Sammy opened the doors. It wasn't so bad. Just a regular high school. Sammy walked forward but no one noticed her. We stayed behind her. Sammy put one hand on her hip and I saw a scowl make its way on her face.

Suddenly, she whistled and everyone was quiet. Like statues. They just stopped in mid-talk, mid-step, mid-motion. Basically, it was like Sammy pressed pause on a movie.

"Face forward." Sammy called. Everyone faced forward. What was this? It was like Sammy turned into a whole different person.

"Everyone, this is Casey," She motioned to me. A few girls smiled at me and Sammy glared at them. "He's mine! Eyes off!" She shouted at the girls. Their faces fell and they blushed in embarrasment.

I shook my head. What the heck is she doing? "Just go along with it for a while." She whispered in my ear as if sensing my thoughts. I shrugged in response.

She and the girls started walking down the hall, and the students parted like Moses and the Red sea. Sammy was definitely queen bee around here.

**A/N: I was gonna write more but I'm pissed. I had to type the same thing three other times. Why three other times? Because everytime I tried to save it, it wouldn't so I lost everything. Three times! **

**So yeah, it was meant to be longer but for now it's short. Review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: So I just noticed that I haven't update this story for exactly a month. :/ I should really balance out my updates, so that every story gets updated instead of like twice for some story, then once for another one, and then not even bothering for another.. cause I'm like that. **

**Sammy's POV**

Okay, so we were like walking down the hall, minding our own business, Casey, Marissa, Heather, Dot, Holly and I when two girls walk right past us, talking. About me, and it wasn't even good.

"Why is she like that?" One of the girls asked her friend.

"I know right. Ugh, Sammy is such a bitch." The other girl scowled in disgust.

I shoved the girl who called me that, and she went flying toward the lockers. Wimp. Either that or I'm just strong. Pft, not to brag or anything.

"What did you just call me?" I shrieked at the girl. My girls circled the other girl's friend and glare menancingly at both of them. Including me. Casey just stood off the side.

"N-nothing Sammy." The girl stuttered.

I shoved the girl again, and my friends shoved her friend too. They both collided with the lockers and we stepped closer to them.

Other people walked by, but were too scared to do anything. Was I that scary? Yes.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I asked again, every word oozed venom. I was about to strike. She knew it too.

"I said your a bitch." She said cowering.

I scoffed. "Yeah, I know. I heard you the first time. Now scram." I said pointing toward the direction they were gong in before this incident happened.

She nodded, and my friends let her friend go, and they scurried toward class.

"What the heck was that?" Casey asked me, a little angrily.

"She was talking about me. I had to do something. She was just lucky that I was in a good mood, considering the cramps and the on-and-off PMSing." I shrugged, turning to him.

"You were so mean to them." He said in disgust.

I suddenly felt guilty. I mean I've barely known Casey for a day, and he was calling me mean. Might as well call me a pretty princess ballerina.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quietly. Casey gave me a slight smile. My girls gasped. I never apologized.

"Guys, I'm gonna go walk Casey to the office, can you please leave us alone?" I asked my friends. They nodded understandingly. **(Is that a word? O.o)**

They walked away, and I turned to Casey. "Don't _ever _make me do that again!" I whisper- shouted at him. He looked at me like I had seven heads.

"Do what?" He asked cautiously.

"Apologize!" I said outraged. "I _never _apologize."

"Well, I didn't force you to, so it's all on you." He said calmly.

"Look, after I walk you to the office, stay out of my life!" I said meanly. "I have so much other crap in my life that I need to deal with, and I don't need this. Especially from a guy I just met."

He nodded, he probably thought it was the PMS talking. I sighed and started walking down the hall toward the office.

Please let Casey _not _be in any of my classes.

**A/N: Okay, so we got a bit of the plot in here. See she's already starting to change. She apologized. Shocker :o Anyway, review cause I stayed up late when I should be sleeping my ass off. I came back from a dance then took a shower, talked on the phone for like an hour, and I'm exhausted. Plus, I didn't do my homework. Oh, and it was really hard to type this cause the 'd' on my keyboard, keeps being stupid. I have to press the dang key like about 5 times before the 'd' shows up.**

**Review cause I updated.**

**Review cause.. you like the color green? **

**Review cause.. you like jolly ranchers? **

**JUST REVIEW SO I CAN STOP MAKING UP EXCUSES! **

**Thank you :)**

**Ad Cammygrl: FINISH YOUR STORY! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! OR I'LL STOP UPDATING FOR A MONTH. Review to do the same thing, and make Cammygrl finish her story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Casey's POV**

Jesus, what is her problem? Why did she blame _me _of all people for her apologizing? Maybe she has a conscious. Yeah, right.

_I am appalled. Casey, your usually so nice._

_**Yeah, well up until I met Sammy. **_

_She's no different from anyone else._

_**Oh yeah, besides the coldness toward other people, there's no difference.**_

_Second chance?_

_**Whatever.**_

"God, your so slow." Sammy growled at me.

No one was in the hallway, besides us. The bell rang for something period so everyone scattered and left us by ourselves. **(Suddenly, I forgot how to spell that. O.o)**

_**So much for a second chance.**_

_Third chance?_

_**No.**_

"Geez, sorry I guess?" I shrugged. How was I slow? She was walking right next to me, so didn't that mean that we were _both _slow.

"You don't sound sorry." She stated.

"I don't." I shrugged again. Pft, two can play at this game.

"What's your problem?" She suddenly screeched.

"You tell me." I said calmly.

"God, I apologized and everything. What else do you want from me?" She stopped, so I stopped too and I noticed that we were in a deserted hallway, with only a janitor's closet across from us and a few lockers.

High school's weird..

"You apologized for bullying someone, not for being a bitch." I said. Wow, I never curse.

She gasped and I saw tears in her eyes. Suddenly I felt bad. Tears started streaming down her face and I pulled her into a hug. But then she pulled away and sat down, leaning against the lockers with her face in her knees. Wha-?

"Sammy, I- I'm sorry." I said sitting down next to her.

"It- it's not y-you." She managed to say while still sobbing really hard.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked her gently rubbing soothing circles in her back.

She cried a little more. (That's an understatement. She cried a lot more.)

"When I was thirteen," She started when she stopped crying, "my father left me and my mom. He caught me and my boyfriend, at the time, making out a week before and we started arguing. He called me a slut and hit me, and then he sent me to my room. The next day, my boyfriend broke up with me because he was scared of my dad, and then he moved away. So I started being mean to people, and then Marissa started to, and then I met everyone else and we have been queen bee's since forever. But anyway, one day, the day before my father left, I was picking on this nerd who was the teacher's pet and got straight A's. My father saw me and he lectured me on bullying and he said that I was punished. When I came downstairs for dinner later that same day, my mom was still at work so I decided to apologize. My father just nodded at me and I went to hug him and he pulled away. I asked him why he didn't hug me, and that I just apologized and he said, 'You apologized for bullying someone, not for being a bitch.' He used the same exact words that you did." She started crying all over again and this time I comforted her.

I rubbed soothing circles in her back, and within time her crying ceased. She looked up an wiped away the tears still on her face and then she looked at me like I had seven heads.

For a second, I looked down at her lips, and back up at her. But I smirked when I saw her _staring _at mine. She seemed to be leaning into me and I started leaning in too. A few seconds later, her lips touched mine and she had her arms around my neck, and my hands were at her waist.

But the kiss lasted only a minute cause then we heard a gasp and some guy yelled, "SAMMY KEYESTA!"

Weirdo much?

Sammy broke away fast and she yelled, "BILLY PRANCER!" I snickered at his nickname and some guy walked out from behind a trash can.

Im guessing that he's Billy?

**A/N: This took me 3 hours. -_- But anyway, yeah so now you guys know why Sammy is so mean. And, hm. **

**Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sammy's POV**

Thank God Billy saved me. Gosh, what the hell was I doing? I don't even know him and I told him something really personal. As far as I know, no one knows about my dad. Marissa just thinks that I changed because of my dad leaving but what she doesn't know is that only half of that statement is true. I've been a bitchy person since before that.

"So who's the new bo?" Billy winked at me.

I blushed and smacked him playfully. "He's not my boyfriend." Honestly, I haven't had a boyfriend since Keith, the one who dumped me and moved because of my dad.

I looked at Casey, he looked a little pink. Why don't guys blush red? Why do they blush pink? I mean, maybe it's just me.

"Yeah, we were just," Casey stopped. Maybe he was searching for the right words. I don't even know what we were doing.

"Talking." I cut in. He sent me a grateful smile and I could tell that he was really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know." He winked again. I'm pretty sure I blushed harder. God, he's so annoying.

"So yeah, Billy this is Casey. Casey this is Billy." I said gesturing to them.

They did the slap on the back hug thing and I just knew that they might become friends. You see, Billy is like my best guy friend. He's super funny and would never turn his back on me.

"Right, so office? Enrollment? Schedule? Class?" I questioned pointedly at Casey.

"Yeah, alright." He said to me then turned to Bily. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah man." He said slapping Casey a high five.

Billy walked away with another wave toward me and then me and Casey started off toward the office again.

_Okay, no more interruptions._

**A/N: Okay, so I'm like extremely happy and sad.**

**I'm happy cause, a lot of people have updated since Saturday. I mean, hello PROGRESS! :D Let's make this routine people. I'm also happy because Fay Mouse updated! :D :D**

**I'm sad cause, my dog bit my Nook charger, so my Nook died. My grandma is going to buy me one but that's gonna take a while. :( I'm also sad cause you guys decided to update and publish when I was gone :( And cause things are kind of um, not going right with Eric. So yeah..**

**I'll update when I can. Review. :) Make me feel better?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Casey's POV**

Cue awkward silence. But at least Sammy seemed okay after her breakdown. But what about the kiss? Was that nothing.. or did it at least mean _something_?

"Uh, so the office is right around the corner." Sammy said. I nodded just as we walked around the corner. Woah, the office looked big. Like humongo. Well no, not that big. But it was like the size of five school bathrooms. Yeah, that big.

"Are you coming inside with me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I kind of use the Nurse as a cover up story for skipping school when I have my period. And the nurse is right through that entryway." Sammy pointed inside the office to a little hallway that led from the main office to the nurse's office, the principals' rooms, the little kitchen and bathrooms for the staff in the office and the security guards' office.

"Okay.." I said slowly.

"Well, come on." Sammy reached for my hand and tugged me toward the door.

"Uh, where do I go?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Ms. Mack isn't at the front desk." She pointed at the empty desk in front of the doorway.

"Should we go in the back?" I asked her. She nodded.

Did I mention that she was _still _holding my hand?

We went into the back where I heard laughter. Teacher party?

"Ms. Mack? Ms. Dubensky? Nurse Tracy?" Sammy called out.

The laughter stopped and a female voice called out, "Sammy, is that you?"

"Yeah, Ms. D." Sammy called back.

A woman with grey short hair and wrinkles came out of a room and smiled at Sammy. Sammy let go of my hand and went to the lady and hugged her. Wait did the D stand for Dubensky? Was this the principal? I mean, she called out Ms. Mack, Ms. Dubensky, and NURSE Tracy. So this was the principal.

I didn't know they were so close. Wow, Sammy wasn't joking when she said that she had connections in this place.

"So Sammy, who's your 'friend'?" Ms. Dubensky asked suggestively. Sammy blushed. And I think I did too but I wasn't sure.

"He's just a friend," She said unconvincingly. "He's here to enroll. He just moved here."

"Hm, is that so?" She smiled at me. "So his name?"

"Casey Acosta." I answered her.

"Well, Mr. Acosta, I am Ms. Dubensky. Welcome to Santa Martina High," Then she stuck out her hand for me to shake; I did so and then she called for Ms. Mack.

"Will you please bring Mr. Acosta the enrollment forms?" She asked her. Ms. Mack nodded and then disappeared behind that door and came back out with a packet (maybe five sheets of paper).

She gave them to me and I thanked her. Sammy went off to see the nurse so I settled down on one of the chairs and filled out the forms.

**A/N: Sorry, if it's short. I wanted to make it longer but my turn is almost over and I wanted to update something so here it is. Please review. My day isn't going so well.. so please update and at least one good thing happened. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Casey's POV**

Okay, no offense to whoever made these forms up but they ask the most stupidest questions. Have I ever kissed a girl? Why would they need to know that?

And here's another one, When was your last F? Can't they wait until my permanent school record came along? I mean, my old school has to send it but that might take another day or so. They can wait.

But still, I answered every single ridiculous question, and at the very last page there was a space where my mom would have to sign the papers verifying that the information was real. I mean, really?

"Hey, you done?" Sammy asked suddenly appearing.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered and stood up. Sammy took the papers from me and read what I wrote down. After a minute she smiled and said, "Your favorite color is green?"

"Yeah, why?" I gave her a half smile back.

"So is mine." She beamed and then turned to Ms. Mack and handed over the papers.

"Alright, thanks Mr. Acosta. You will start school the day after tomorrow." Ms. Mack said and Sammy and I left the office.

"Why the day _after _tomorrow?" I groaned.

Sammy laughed, "They have to make your schedule idiot."

"I take that offensive." I said, in mock hurt.

"Pft." She said and we kept walking in silence.

**Sammy's POV**

I mentally sighed. When Casey comes to school, I don't think I would be able to hang out with him. Sure he's cute and no doubt he'll be popular but.. we can't be like together-together. Maybe secret friends. But nothing in public.

My reputation will be trashed. Already in like less than two hours, he has made me cry, reveal my secret and apologize. He has too much of an effect on me. It's like kiss and ditch.

But without the kiss part.. I mean earlier was basically nothing.

So anyway, the bell rang and I parted ways with Casey after telling him that he should go home. I went to my locker, where I was instantly bombarded.

"So, what happened?" Holly asked immediately.

"Ja, was ist paasiert mit dir und ihm?" Dot said, accidentally speaking german.

"What?" I asked, exasperated. She talked in German whenever she was excited.

"I said, what happened with you and him?" She translated.

"Cuentanos Sammy! Cuentanos. Cuentanos. Cuentanos." Heather said. Okay, she was just speaking spanish to annoy me.

"Care to explain what the heck you just said?" I said loudly.

"I said, tell us Sammy! Tell us. Tell us. Tell us." She said. "Geez, get with the program." She added.

I glared at her. "How am I suupposed to get with the 'program' when I don't know spanish?" I screeched.

"Alright Miss PMS. I was kidding." Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"Look at Tenille." Marissa suddenly said. We turned on instinct and saw her wearing the most ugliest outfit in the world. I mean, all leather? Like, that was _so _the 50's.

"Yo, Tenille!" I shouted, causing her to look my way and everyone to be quiet. "Did you like raid your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great.. not-so-great grandma's closet?" I asked her, smirking.

My girls snickered and she glared at us. "No, I brought this at Hot Topic yesterday." She replied putting one hand on her hip.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Pretty positive. I have a receipt and everything." She shot back.

"Looks like Hot Topic is bringing the 50's back in." I commented. I saw Tenille relax and everyone sighed. Whoa, hold the phone, who said that this was the end? I still have a few things to say.

"Return it, cause you look like an oreo. And I'm pretty sure that those jeans squeak when you walk. I'm pretty sure that Hot Topic has a no-return policy.. especially after you wear it. You've just been cheated out of like a hundred bucks." I smirked, and I felt everyone shift in the spots.

"This is vintage." Tenille said through gritted teeth.

"Throw it out. That knockoff sucks." I said before walking to class. Leaving everyone there frozen at my comment. Just a little insider joke. I'd tell you about it but then I'd have to kill you.

**-About 4 hours later; Casey's POV-**

Once again, I was sent out of the house. After I got back from enrolling, I had taken a very well deserved two and a half hour nap. Then when I woke up, I took a shower and brushed my teeth.

Then, once I had gotten dressed in new non-sweaty clothes, I went downstairs and my mom gave me like 2 hundred dollar bills and told me to buy new school supplies.

So yeah, once again I am roaming the streets of Santa Martina, heading to the nearest store that sell backpacks, notebooks, pencils- Wait. Why am I explaining what a store has? You guys should know. Anyway, yeah I am in search of a store.

Does Santa Martina have like a Wal-mart or a target or something? Wait, we passed by a mall this morning, let me see if I can still find it on my own.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Ugh, I give up! I checked everywhere. Where the heck is that mall? Whatever, I'll just text Sammy. She gave me her number before I left the school.

I pulled out my phone and put in the number, then I opened up a new message.

**Hey, Sammy?**

No reply for a few seconds.

No reply for 3 minutes.

No reply for 5 minutes.

No reply for 8 minu-

_One new message._

I opened it and read what she texted.

_**Who's this? **_

_**-Sammy so fly-**_

Really? Is that her signature? Sammy so fly? That's so...ghetto. No offense to anyone.

**Casey dipweed. **I texted back.

_**Very funny, Casey dipweed. I was wonderin wat ur last name was. x)**_

_**-Sammy so fly-**_

I raised my eyebrows. I should really watch where I put my commas.

**It's Casey ACOSTA! Not dipweed.**

_**Watever. Wat do u want?**_

_**-Sammy so fly-**_

**I uh.. can't find the mall. x)**

_**O.o Really? Ur botherin me because u can't find the MALL? Smh.**_

_**-Sammy so fly-**_

**Oh, shush it. Meet me at-**

I stopped texting and look around. I was near a grocery store, called Maynard's Market.

**-Maynard's Market. **I texted the rest of the message and sent it.

_**Alright, be there in two.**_

_**-Sammy so fly-**_

I waited against a telephone thingy and looked around. There was a hotel farther down the street, from what I could see. I mean, there was a huge sign on top of the building that said, **HEAVENLY HOTEL!**

I bet it wasn't so heavenly.

Next thing you know, I'm being tackled from behind and I hear a giggle as we both land on the sidewalk. I already knew that it was Sammy.

"You weigh a ton." I say, heaving and trying to catch my breath.

"That's rude." She says. "Never tell a girl that. They'd get all emotional." She adds and stands up. I stand up too and dust myself off.

"So, the mall?" She questions. I hold up the two hundered dollar bills.

"My mom wants me to go school shopping." I say.

"Right, well then. Onward my brotheren." She said and then saluted and started marching down the street. I can tell that she's trying hard not to laugh. I smile and follow her.

"Nice signature." I smirk at Sammy, after like a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yeah, you gotta admit, I am pretty fly." She laughs.

"Yeah, totally." I say sarcastically.

"Oh shush it Acosta." She replies using my earlier text that I sent her.

**A/N: Alright, I haven't explained why I hadn't been updating. Well the laptop was being **_**mas estupido, **_**it wouldn't start all the way. And uh.. well that's it pretty much. **

**My graduation, Semi, Science Fair, Canobie field trip, High School field trip and this stupid ultimatum thing are coming up soon and I guess in a way, I was busy. But eh, not really. So yeah. What have you guys been up to?**

**Oh and that 'Onward my brotheren' comment was something that I said. I was in school and when I passed by my Social Studies teacher, I saluted and said that. She laughed and my friend called me weird. x)**

**Review?**


End file.
